Redhood Genesis
by Ace of SpadesXD
Summary: (Gender-Bender) Fem/Jason Todd had died. She had died, only to be risen to a world of evil, of hurt, of pain. The pit became a part of her, but what remained? (Redhood/Nightwing)


**Redhood Genesis**

" _If I had a world of my own, everything will be nonsense."_

 _Nothing will be what it is, because everything will be what it isn't."_

 _I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time, and every creature lens themselves to change your state of mind,_

 _And the girl that chase the rabbit drank the wine, and took the pill, has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels._

Storm clouds rumbled threateningly upon the slums of Gotham, hideous even to its own wretchedness. Dirty streets were abandoned, with the exemptions of the filth that had gathered through years of neglect on the sides of poorly patched up roads. Sin had created an entity that was unsightly, one that not even the grace of those more fortunate had been able to repair.

Molten reds and pinks from a waning sunset had become tainted with rippling scars and enveloping darkness.

Slowly, but surely rain began to fall, soaking a lone figure that was sitting atop an abandoned Wayne Enterprises building, one which had been relocated with the ever migrating elites many months before. They had no care for that which was broken, that which was unfixable.

Jason had been left behind to perish with this withering section of Gotham, broken, unwanted. She had been born to the streets and no matter the circumstances it seemed she would forever return to her 'humble' beginnings.

Time stood still, as whispers of the past flooded through the sodden girl, as promises that were taken for granted were washed away with injustices and pain of circumstance. Fiery locks lay splattered over and across pale tear-stricken skin, emerald eyes dulled with burning agony.

Jason couldn't remember a time that wasn't pain. Pain was everywhere, pain was everything.

She could remember vividly each taunt and giggle, every blow delivered as the Joker, that maniac, bled the life from her. Jason was alone when he had finally let up, when he finally deemed it acceptable enough to leave her to choke on her own blood.

Dying was one thing, but being alone while listening to a clock count down the last seconds of her life was another. Jason wondered if she deserved it. Deserved to be beat within an inch of her life, only then to realize she had to wait alone in crippling pain for it finally to end with a 'bang'. Maybe this was what she deserved for trying to be a replacement for the great Robin.

Bruce, no Batman…. he was no longer Bruce to her; _he_ had left her alone to suffer. He hadn't been there in time, he hadn't dealt _that_ Clown the hand he deserved to be served. She had been dead; the murder had been allowed to live. Not even guaranteed to actually stay in Arkham permanently. That was just unforgivable.

Death had been stifling; no one there to comfort her, no warmth left to envelope her. The worst part though wasn't even being dead; it had been waking up. Waking up in body, but not in mind. Jason had been rapid to the point of an animal, her humanity, and her reason stuck behind iron bars. Fear that was near to crippling overwhelmed her mind as she had clawed her way out of that _coffin_ and through stale, worm infested dirt.

Crawling to the surface had been something near to a homicidal zombie, not the little girl who had been laid to rest too early; ones whose only intent had been on killing the Joker. Jason could remember the blood-lust rippling through her veins, tearing at whatever was left of her deadened mind. Then Talia showed up.

She was both her saving grace and most viscous demon. Talia had prevented her from doing something that would ultimately change and warp her to the point of unchanging, but she also didn't end it. Jason wasn't meant to be alive, death probably was the safest option for her, but Talia hadn't been smart enough to put her bullets where they should have gone.

The Lazarus Pit had given back her mind, with the consequence of its imprint. Jason had burned. She had put up a struggle, but Talia had still managed to throw her in. Everything was burnt away, as she writhed in the wicked pools of toxic green. Madness sweep away her zombie state of mind, installing something in her that was never there before.

Talia had created something that was never meant to be.

Before she could sink her claws in, Jason had run. The relief of finally being able to think clearly and have somewhat control over her actions quickly faded with the realization of the inferno burning in the depths of her mind. Anything and everything set her off. It wouldn't fade. It wouldn't go away.

Jason smudged the tears with the back of her hand as she reflected on a couple of weeks before. It had been when she had tried to get help from the man who was supposed to look after her; who was supposed to save her from the evils of the world. The worst thing was he hadn't even realized who she was. Batman, Bruce the man who had claimed he would look after her as if she were his own, couldn't see past what he thought was a villain.

 _With a rush of speed Jason leapt to the next building rolling elegantly onto the balls of her feet, before continuing on. Talia had been hard to loose, but she had eventually managed with the aid of cloak and dagger. Jason had stolen away in a black and red full body uniform, probably belonging to an acquaintance or fallen enemy of Ra's al Ghul. It was efficient; nothing with the exceptions of a glimpse of her eyes could be seen._

 _It had been her best bet at the time. She had no desire to stay behind and play pet for Talia, who more than likely had plans to use her for her own gains. Gains in which Jason knew were to be less than savor-able._

 _She had to find help; she had to find relief for the burning madness brimming on the edges of her mind._

 _Bruce; he would help her. He had to. He promised he'd always be there to help and protect. He was the Batman after all._

 _A low explosion from down below the rooftop of the building she currently had been scaling briefly caught Jason off guard. Halting to a stop, the hairs on the back of her neck rose as a familiar high pitched bought of laughter penetrated through the cool night air. No… It couldn't be!_

 _Flipping over the side and onto the balcony, she sought for a better view hoping her fears were not conformed. Jason's blood ran cold as a tuft of acid green hair poked out from behind a bomb disguised as a jack in the box, another had gone off a few hundred feet ahead, with what looked like the Batman trying to recover from the blow._

 _It had been near to a month… a god damn month! Jason vision turned red as the fire from the pit flooded through her cold body, setting it alit. That clown was still running free a month after he had murdered her! What the fuck! Watching as Batman shot a non-lethal bat-a-rang at the maniac she finally lost it._

 _Jason no longer controlled her body, as her thoughts became enveloped with one thing; revenge! A rage filled scream filled the air as she went for the kill, briefly shocking the Bat and Clown out of their fight. The game had began._


End file.
